Lover vs Lover
by Setsuna Seta
Summary: Heero is a very competitive martial artist and finds his match in Duo. The result: a mortal enmity between the two leading to an unexpected turn of events. YAOI 1x2x1 brief mention of 3x4 Finished.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This… _fic_ if you'd like to call it that way, came to me once while I had three whole free hours at school. It's not really what I intended it to be, but the idea somehow mutated inside my brain and this is the outcome.

The usual disclaimer goes for this story as well, the one where I'm a sad, poor writer that owns nothing except a computer, an old notebook and an empty cup of coffee…

**Lover vs. Lover**

Heero began practicing martial arts by the time he was thirteen. Somehow, he had a tremendous facility for it, and he quickly advanced. His favourite was karate and he had already achieved an outstanding black belt by his seventeen birthday. Along with it came plenty of medals in various unimportant and local events. Even though he was so good, he never did really consider this activity to be the most important one in his life.

Sure, some of his friends tried hard to encourage him to go national and international, but all he really wanted was to just do it as some sort of a hobby, although the idea sounded good, nestled as it was in his mind.

Everything changed, however, when his parents decided to move to a smaller town. His practice seemed in jeopardy, as he doubted whether he'd find anything karate-related in there. Heero _was_ black belt, but he still needed to practice if he wanted any new dans. And in one last, desperate attempt to seem like good parents, his mom found a decent dojo on the other side of town opposite his house, and his dad agreed to pay whatever the cost.

They somehow felt guilty and like it was the least they could do, especially since he was the only child and they were never around, always too busy with their jobs. It was good for him, so he took advantage of the offer and decided to at least give it a try. And so, his training was destined to continue, or at least for a while if he didn't consider the dojo and sensei to be of his liking.

It was on Heero's first day of class that he met him, his nemesis. It was a guy of apparently his own age, who had been equally practicing martial arts, ending up in karate, for a while now, meaning he had also achieved a black belt and was well on his way to first dan. Heero had no idea of how good or bad this guy was, but he seemed dedicated, so Heero immediately assumed he was no laughing joke.

He was the first person Heero saw after the sensei told him to go get changed. So, sports bag perched on a shoulder, he ran into a slightly taller, long braided and violet eyed American guy. The guy actually just popped out of one of the many doors in the changing rooms and his eyes met with Heero's.

He had to admit it, the first impression was nothing short of shocking. He might've hated it, but the guy was good-looking, Heero quickly noticing this being not really straight as he was. To top it off, he was chest naked and had a well marked six pack.

The American guy stared at Heero, surprised and inquiring at first, but Heero failed to notice the second reaction as he, cool as a cucumber, always able to mask his true feelings, opened the nearest door to his right and went right in. As he was changing into his own uniform, he figured this would be a very interesting class.

Outside, at the dojo, everyone was warming up. By the look of their belts, Heero and the other guy, apart from the sensei, where the only black belts in the evening class. If no one else joined later on, Heero was facing three orange belts, four greens and only one purple. All in all, there were ten students in the class, including me, and most of them were small kids with ages going from nine to maybe fifteen. So far, so good, Heero supposed, he disliked big groups but ten he could handle.

He'd always been a silent guy… too silent. The psychologist said it was due to the fact that he'd spent too little time with his parents during his childhood… or his entire life for that matter. Being at this place was not about to provoke and exception in him. He just stood there, obeyed to do what he was told to, and never once complained or commented on the activities. He was an automaton. He did notice, however, that the American guy was unstoppable, or at least his mouth. Whenever he was not concentrating on a particular activity, like basics of katas, he just kept blabbering away until he ran out of breath.

When the time came to practice combat, he was first told to wait. The purple belt really needed the practice for his next examination and had to pair up with the other black belt in the room. The rest either paired up on their own or stared at their fellow companions engaged in a rather boring combat… or at least for the black belt, as he was easily blocking and defending while the purple one nearly collapsed within a couple of minutes.

That's precisely when the enmity sprung between the two, because as Heero watched their progress, the American was downright being an asshole. Being the most advanced student in the class, he was a real show-off, and the worst part was that the teacher himself encouraged such behaviour, proud as he was of his star student, kind of like a mother hen. Heero was determined to change that, even if it cost him his life. One of his outstanding characteristics was his over-developed competitive spirit.

Whenever someone was being a prick, just like this guy, no matter how, no matter what, he always set his mind, body and soul to most-gloriously kick the bastard's ass, even if it meant going against the devil himself… okay, maybe it was an exaggeration, but the idea of bringing him down was still firmly secured in his brain.

"Duo" the sensei called out to the offending piece of bum, "let Quatre pair up with Heero now." The sensei pointed towards Heero, standing at a corner of the dojo, silently watching.

Quatre was a nice blond kid with a baby face. He was about fifteen, a couple of years younger than me, and he was kind and fragile-seeming. Heero was almost afraid to break the kid, but still obliged and turned to face him in the middle of the dojo to make the proper salutation. Quatre smiled and Heero simply nodded, as kindly as he could.

Back at his last residence, Heero's mom and dad had hired a private trainer for him. He had been educated in the arts of karate the old-fashioned way, which meant harsh, tough, and sickeningly painful… at least for the first months. After that, he had developed excellent condition, reflexes and elasticity. The lack of time had stopped him from being perfect.

Everyone in there, or at least those who had a better idea of karate combat, noticed that Heero's movements were quick and fluid, contrasting with those still heavy and rather clumsy ones of Quatre. Even Duo, Heero noticed, had somehow stopped his motor-mouth and was watching the battle with great interest. Next to him, the sensei was nearly ecstatic, following closely the outcome with an almost adoring expression. He motioned for the fight to end shortly after it had begun and called for Duo again to face Heero this time. It was his big chance.

Duo's face finally dropped the joker stance and never lost eye contact with Heero when they quickly bowed, or rather nodded quickly, before the match. When they took their own positions, they kept studying each other, never turning sights away afraid of making a mistake that could define the outcome of this fight. As the order was given and they each moved around, biding their own time, tension fell all around, so thick someone could've cut right through it with a knife… or rather an electric chain saw, _that_ thick it was.

When Duo finally decided to deliver the first blow, a well-chosen circular kick, everyone unconsciously let go of the breath they'd all been holding, and gaped with rapt fascination each and every one of the very fluid, very quick movements both guys were performing. The match went pretty even for a while, Duo had obviously been practicing karate for long, just like Heero, entirely dedicating himself to it, and both his offence and defence were amazing.

They both lost track of the time, they had been completely absorbed by the battle, and Heero silently thanked for his excellent condition, or he doubted he would've lasted even the first couple of minutes. This Duo guy, Heero came to realize, was just as competitive as himself, and was really good once he took things seriously.

If karate rules had allowed it, they would've torn each other using only their bare hands… but they didn't, at least not modern karate rules, so serious injuries were out of the question. Basically, they were just showing off their speed, reflexes and strength to the rest.

After a while, the sensei came to his senses and had to put a stop to the match, or maybe blood would be actually spilled, but to tell the truth, he regretted it as much as the rest to see the exhibition come to an end. Both guys parted and bowed in the same fashion as before, and it would take an idiot not to notice that from now on, they were mortal enemies.

When the class ended, after getting changed into regular clothes, Heero saw Duo leave along with Quatre. Right outside the dojo were a couple of guys waiting for them. There was a Chinese one and a tall, green eyed and brown haired guy, who immediately wrapped his arm around Quatre's waist. For a brief, mind-torturing moment, Heero panicked at the thought of the Chinese guy doing the same with Duo, but he didn't, and Heero had to mentally kick himself when he discovered thoughts of that nature running around in his mind. Later on he would discover that, indeed, Quatre and that tall guy, named Trowa, were actually a couple, and that him, along with Wufei, the Chinese dude, also practiced martial arts, but had chosen kung-fu instead.

After looking up at the cloudy sky, Heero sighed and began his lonely walk to a probably lonely house. It was on an opposite direction as the quartet he'd just seen walking away and so he had to content himself by stepping on it, afraid of getting caught in a probable downpour.

After that day, when the match ended even by the way, the sensei generally avoided competitions between Heero and Duo. He was not an idiot and he feared for the sake of his group's union, all for obvious reasons. Instead, he had to settle for pairing them up with the others, pretending he needed help with their teaching.

"We're having an exhibition next month at the nearby park" announced the sensei one day. This meant they had to make something flashy in order to draw attention and potential students to the dojo, and who better to do something spectacular and complicated than Heero and Duo.

Heero had already been there for over three months. He had felt somewhat comfortable, despite Duo's presence, and had decided to stay and share some time with people who shared his same passion rather than remaining a loner with only his private teacher to "talk" to. Yes, the rivalry continued, as it was expected, reaching yet another level when Heero had found out Duo attended the same high school as him. It was no surprise they each tried to make each other's lives miserable whenever they had the chance, and it was no secret either that if they were left alone, they'd probably kill themselves given the chance.

However, be that as it may, karate lessons were generally given without major disturbance and problems really began when Duo and Heero were asked to do a number for the exhibition. The sensei had given up in trying to make peace between the two and had decided to go for a more arbitrary position of "they can handle themselves" when interaction between the two was unavoidable.

Duo kept telling Heero off with that unstoppable mouth of his and Heero occasionally poked at Duo with the pole they used for rehearsing. Both hit each other a lot and gave death stares to the opponent that would scare the wits out of anyone. It was a big relief for everyone when classes were over and they each took separate ways home, Duo never failing to notice now Heero was always silent and alone, both there and at school.

Still, considering the trouble they went through to get their number for the exhibition right, it went rather well and smoothly the big day and the audience was awed beyond reality by their stunning rehearsed battle. All of Duo's friends had assisted, and cheered loudly whenever he pulled a stunt. Heero had naturally invited his parents, but as usual they couldn't go. His hopes were never high, but he'd told them, just for the sake of it. At the end, when everyone emptied the place, he was left alone, sitting at a bench.

Passer-by barely spared a glance at him and little by little the sky became grey, promising rain. Heero was just looking down at the ground, oblivious of his surroundings.

"What are you doing here?"

He lifted his head when a familiar voice cut him out of his musings. Standing right before him was no other that Duo Maxwell himself, changed back into regular, black clothes and holding a sports bag on a shoulder.

"None of your business" answered Heero scathingly.

Duo lifted and eyebrow and looked around the place. The park was slowly filling up with couples while the sun steadily lowered itself. He turned towards Heero once more. "Are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"I have no one to wait for" Heero stated, cold as ice.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Duo pointed towards the empty space next to Heero on the bench. Heero just shrugged and Duo dropped the sports bag to a side before letting himself drop nonchalantly close by. He leaned back and placed an arm on the bench's back, opposite Heero, of course.

"Aren't you going home?" he insisted.

"What happened to your admirers?" responded Heero.

"My… what?"

"Don't pretend you're modest now, it doesn't suit you"

Duo let a soft laugh escape his lips. It was the first time Heero heard that and he discovered it was an enticing sound. He had failed to notice before, busy as he was hating Duo and trying to make his life impossible, but Duo's voice was actually choir worth.

"Well, everyone's gone now… I felt like being on my own for a while" answered Duo while he looked up at the sky. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I don't want to go home" said Heero returning his gaze to the floor.

"Aren't your folks waiting for you?"

"No, they're not home"

"Where are they?"

Heero turned to look at Duo. For a while the other guy turned to look at him as well and held his gaze for as long as he could. He then realized he was being nosy and that his mortal rival wasn't about to answer. However…

"They've gone away on a business trip"

Were his ears deceiving him? Heero had actually engaged in conversation with him, and a _civilized_ conversation nonetheless. Why was he answering? Neither had a good chance of guessing than anyone else. It was surely an unexpected turn of events to be together without being at each other's throats.

Duo sighed heavily. The time was warm, like every other summer night, and only a light breeze cooled them from time to time. All the while, Heero kept staring unblinkingly at the floor, still unable to believe this was really happening. He only made a move when Duo left the bench and disappeared behind some trees.

He only gave Heero few time to wonder what had made him leave so unexpectedly, leaving behind his bag, when he returned from where he had disappeared to carrying two large ice cream cones. He stopped right in front of Heero and smiled.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't really sure of which did you prefer, so choose, which one do you want?"

Heero hesitated for a while. The wild idea of food-poisoning-caused death made a mad dance around his thoughts and he had to push it off-stage. "Chocolate"

"Heh! I knew it!"

He handed Heero his ice cream and returned to his seat. They just stayed there, silently sipping on it, comfortable for the first time in their lives with each other's presence. Any one looking their direction would think they were life long friends relaxing after a hard day of school.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" asked Duo once he had swallowed the last bit of his cone. It was now dark and the lampposts every few meters away illuminated the place with orange light. Crickets were heard in the background and right before them a couple parade was on.

"I… well I…" Heero tried hard to articulate coherent words, but the offering was the last thing he'd expect from Duo… or at least top five in the long list of the last things he'd expect from Duo.

"Come on."

Duo stood up and motioned Heero to follow him. Heero had no option but to stand and walk right next to Duo in search for his car, a red Mini. Making themselves comfortable on the front, Heero gave Duo some quick instructions of how to make his way towards the other side of town in order to take the shortest route to his house.

They talked about themselves, in one last attempt to be civilized, and learned a lot of new things from the other. Duo told Heero his parents were American, just like him, but he had bugged them forever to let him go to England to continue his studies. He was currently living alone in a small apartment near the dojo.

Heero, in return, told him about his constant loneliness. He told Duo how his parents both worked in communications and at the same company, making them be always away in one business trip or another. They had always tried miserably to make it up to him by giving him a rather lavish life he had never really been comfortable with. At this point, Heero couldn't help but to notice Duo's expressions softened and resembled an almost sad expression.

"Turn left here, my house is the blue one on the corner"

Duo followed Heero's instructions and parked right in front of the garden. He also walked Heero up to his door and waited until Heero had stopped fidgeting with the keys and opened it.

"Thank you" Heero said, "good night."

Duo looked deep into Heero's Prussian eyes, wanting to say something and painfully restraining himself. Instead, out of nowhere, he leaned down and gave Heero what was unmistakably a light, quick kiss on his soft, full lips. He backed away a step, eyeing Heero nervously, expecting something like a punch.

Heero's eyes were round as plates for a moment and he took a hand up to his lips, shocked after what had just happened. He traced a finger on his bottom lip and swallowed.

"Would you like to come inside?" he just said.

XXX XXX XXX

A/N: Well, yes, I know… it really was a short, cheesy fic, but I _had_ to get it out of my system before it clogged up my ideas for the rest of my fics. It is actually the result of personal fantasising, extreme boredom and nothing better to do, or rather something better to do, just not wanting to do it. It just so happens I had a notebook and a pencil quite close to me and my subconscious did the rest resulting in what you just read. I was even lazy enough not to add lemon parts, just to make the story a bit more worthwhile. Probably it's too much to ask, but could you please review? Maybe if I get enough reviews asking for it, I might add a second chapter full of lemoniness... If I were like Quatre I'd pull a puppy-look on you, but since I'm not, I will resort to the more conventional method of begging… :'(

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Major lemon in this chapter, don't read if you don't like explicit yaoi.

XXX XXX XXX

"Has anyone seen Heero?"

"No. He hasn't been to school either "

"Hnn… well, maybe he's sick, but he should've called… well, let's start practice!"

Duo let his beautiful violet eyes wander towards the door. A week had gone by since that day…

"_Would you like to come inside?"_

_I took Duo a while to process what he'd just heard. When he discovered he was still in one piece after such a bold daring, Heero's words penetrated his skull and then he realized Heero was holding the door wide open for the braided American to go inside. Wondering for just a moment whether it was a trap to make it easier to beat him down to a pulp, he overcame the apparently silly idea and timidly stepped into the Yuy threshold._

_It was a large, colonial house, like most were in the suburbs. Just as Duo stepped into the living room, a clap of thunder made the windows vibrate._

"_Just in time" said Heero at Duo's back. He signalled for Duo to take a seat. "Would you like anything to drink?"_

"_No thanks, I'm good"_

_Heero sat right in front of the braided black belt. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs, and entwined his fingers, never loosing sight of Duo. Silence fell and it sure was a damn uncomfortable one. Only another roar of thunder interrupted the staring contest._

"DUO!"

He jumped startled.

"What!"

"You were in a zone. Come on, it's time to get started" said Quatre, pulling Duo by the gi.

Yanking out of his memories, Duo let the little blond lead him towards a corner in the dojo. Quatre's next examination was due in a week and he wanted to make sure everything went as perfect as possible, and the best way to do it? Forcing Duo to be his particular teacher based on irresistible puppy looks and the promises of as much pizza as the American could eat.

"All right Quatre, let's do this… _for the hundredth time_" muttering under his breath the last part, he took his place. Currently he had a lot of things to mull about, but considering there was nothing he could really do about it, he had only left focusing on the matters at hand.

"So…" 

'_So', the classic beginning of an awkward situation. They were now inside, but the hardest part was just about to begin. Forever they'd been enemies, now what could they possibly use as a topic of conversation?_

" _So?"_

"_Umm…"_

"_Why did you kiss me?"_

_Duo backed away surprised. He certainly hadn't expected such a direct question._

"_Well… I'm not quite sure…"_

_Heero stared at him through narrowed eyes. His gaze was making Duo uncomfortable._

"_Maybe I was just feeling suicidal," joked Duo. Heero raised an eyebrow. "Heh, just kiddin'… I kissed you because… well, it didn't seem like a bad idea at the time"._

_It was Heero's turn to be surprised._

"_Listen, I'm sorry for kissing you, if that's what you want to hear. I know I shouldn't have done it so suddenly…" Duo bit his lips nervously._

"_No… you don't have to be sorry about it"_

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei!"

After bowing to their teacher, the karate students each made their way towards the changing rooms. Duo left early, not even waiting for Quatre to finish. Trowa and Wufei would pick the blond up so there was no need for him to wait. Grabbing his stuff in haste, he muttered quick goodbyes on his way out and went straight home to take a quick shower. It was still early when he finished drying and braiding his hair. Dressed in his traditional black clothes, he took his Mini out down a now familiar route.

Right trough the suburbs, up to a large colonial house.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I thought you were hot the first day I met you" 

"_He! So did I! So how come we ended up fighting all this time?"_

"_I'm not quite sure, but one thing I do know, you are a show off, and I couldn't stand it"_

_Duo laughed out loud. The initial tension was finally broken. After Duo admitted to Heero with a very timid expression on his face that he liked him, things just sort of flowed naturally. They were finally happy to accept they'd had crushes on each other since they first set eyes upon the other._

"_Well, I guess I've been a bit of a jerk all this time, but you sure know how to make things complicated"_

"_Me? Complicated?"_

"_Yes! I was putting the show on for you! I figured if I could impress you with my skills you'd notice me"_

"_I'm not a silly school girl, you know, besides, you didn't have to do that for me to notice you"_

_They felt silent. Duo looked at Heero, mesmerized, ecstatic to finally hear that which he'd longed for. Thunder, louder than any other made the windows rattle harder and the lights went off._

"_What happened?" asked Duo._

"_I don't know"_

_They were immersed in total darkness and Duo could only hear Heero moving towards the kitchen. After his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness, he followed Heero's shadow upstairs._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_For some candles"_

"_Whoa, candles on our first date, how romantic," said Duo in a sarcastic tone. He was sure Heero had rolled his eyes._

"_Maybe it's a fuse…"_

_They reached what Duo supposed was Heero's bedroom. A few posters covered the walls and a large window exposed the heavy downpour outside. Heero tripped on his desk and cursed._

"_Just leave it like this, you'll fix it in the morning and I'll drop by to help you out if you want. Now I think it's best if I left…"_

"_Now? With this rain? You'll get soaked, you'll get sick!"_

"_But better now before it gets any worse"_

_Heero looked outside the window. "I don't suppose it could get any worse"_

_Duo had never seen a storm like that one, at least not that he could remember of._

"_But what if it doesn't stop until tomorrow?"_

"_Then you had better stay here"_

"_Won't your parents mind?"_

"_No, they won't, they're on a business trip and they come back next week"_

_Duo bit his lips. He looked at Heero and then towards the window. Well, one thing was right: the rain couldn't get any worse._

Once again, all the lights were out and no movement could be seen or heard from inside. Ever since that day, Duo hadn't seen Heero again.

"Where are you?" he whispered, leaning on his car, with his hands in his pockets and intently staring at the blue house.

_Neither knew how, but it had happened. Within seconds of deciding Duo was to spend the night at Heero's house, he had pinned the younger man to the wall and was fiercely kissing him. Heero answered just as passionately guiding Duo's tongue into his mouth._

"_Whoa!" Duo parted when he felt Heero reaching down for his pants. "Hasty, aren't we?"_

"_Sorry" Heero mumbled, flushing and parting from his spot at the wall._

_Duo watched him make his way onto the bed and sit with his head down, like a told off kid. That look was adorable and he was sure he'd never get to see it outside their intimacy._

"_You don't have to be sorry" Duo whispered standing in front of him, gently cupping Heero's chin with a hand and turning his face towards him. "You just startled me, that's all"_

"_I…"_

_Duo cut Heero's words short with another kiss. As they were kissing, Duo pushed Heero back on the bed. Heero was getting heavily turned on once again._

"_Duo!"_

_Duo parted and looked at him mischievously. A grin crept up to his mouth as he ran his hand up Heero's leg, between his thighs and over Heero's hardening member. A gasp left his throat and he held his breath, focusing on what Duo was making him feel._

"_It's getting tight in here" whispered Duo, rubbing Heero's pants at the crotch._

_Heero was now breathing faster. Duo's hand moved up and beneath his shirt. Softly he tickled Heero sending goose bumps all over his skin. His hand went further up and found Heero's hardened nipples. With the tip of his index finger, Duo began to caress Heero's right nipple eliciting quiet moans and sharp intakes of air from the boy. Heero reached out and brought Duo's lips back onto his own._

_Duo removed his hand from beneath Heero's shirt and instead removed it entirely from his torso. His skin was just as soft as Duo had ever imagined and his abdomen was perfectly toned. He had forever dreamed of touching that dark skin._

"_I bet you taste like chocolate," Duo whispered._

"_Huh?" Heero was too turned on to be able to come up with any response._

_Duo lowered his face and began to kiss Heero's chest. Lower he went until he reached the nipples again. This time it was the tip of his tongue he used to toy with it. Heero was moaning in pleasure, tightly gripping the bed covers. While Duo's tongue had fun, his hand reached for Heero's pants. It took him a while, but the fly was finally undone. Raising himself he pulled the rest of the clothes that separated him from Heero's full uncensored glory. Having Heero naked underneath him was like the beginning of each and every single one of his wet dreams of late._

_Duo was mesmerized by Heero's body. "You're perfect" he said._

_Heero smiled… then it turned into a grin… with very mischievous eyes. With something that seemed a karate move, he turned the papers around. No warning came and Duo was now pinned beneath him, still startled after a few seconds._

"_It's your turn" he purred at Duo's ear, "to feel the pleasure I have felt thanks to you"_

Everything had happened without thinking. Duo hadn't been able to stop it, couldn't stop himself from kissing Heero in the first place, let alone what had happened afterwards. But he didn't regret it. He had found happiness, the kind he had never felt before. Now, he desperately tried to cling to it, to keep it for as long as it was possible.

That was the fourth time he sat in his car while the day slowly died away. He never took his eyes away from the house in case something happened, something that would give him hope. Ever since that day he hadn't seen Heero again, hadn't heard from him. He tried calling, sending messages to his cell phone, e-mailing him and calling at his door. There was no answer to any of his attempts. It was as if Heero had suddenly banished into thin air… and he hadn't taken Duo with him.

Thunder startled Heero. He was kind of nervous after all. Never before had he done something of the sort. It was cold inside and he had forgotten to turn on the heating system, but right now they had no need for it. Both their naked bodies were burning.

_Heero eyed the milky white skin of Duo's. He had always dreamed with touching him. Caressing him. Feeling his agitated body beneath his. He lowered his face and brought the tip of his tongue out. _

"_Heero" moaned Duo in ecstasy when Heero licked at the tip of his manhood. "Aahh!" The moan became louder when Heero took him into his mouth._

_It was too much to take whole into his mouth. Still, Heero licked and sucked driving Duo mad. Duo's hands entangled themselves on Heero's unruly hair and Heero began a slow up and down motion facilitated by the bit of cum and saliva serving as lubricants. Duo was going mad with pleasure, moaning loudly. The rain outside drowned the sound of his moans and only the lightning revealed at times the hot activities inside the room._

_When Duo felt he was about to reach ecstasy he made Heero leave his position and made him lay back down on the bed. He made Heero bend his knees and then he licked his fingers._

"_Let me know if it hurts and I'll stop" he told Heero._

_He inserted his middle finger into Heero's asshole. Heero gasped, mainly because of the unexpected pain. Duo looked intently at Heero, wondering whether he should go back._

"_I'm fine, please go on" Heero whispered._

_Duo pressed further in, trying to ignore Heero's gasps of pain. When his whole finger was inside Heero released his contained breath. His body slowly relaxed as it got used to Duo's finger inside. When he felt Heero relax, Duo began to move his finger outside and then back in. Heero moaned this time although he wasn't entirely sure if he was feeling pleasure or pain._

He was just about to leave when a flicker of light at Heero's bedroom made him turn around once again. He rushed to the door and began to knock.

"Heero! I know you're in there, open the door!"

It took a while but he finally heard the locks open. Covered in darkness, Heero held the door wide open for Duo to come in. He looked disgruntled and dishevelled, like he had just woken up, which he probably had.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a hoarse voice to the braided guy standing at his hall.

"I…" Duo hadn't expected such a welcome. "I came to see if you were ok…"

"I'm fine"

"But…"

"I said I was fine, now please leave"

Duo was now confused.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing's the matter with me! What, you thought that because we had sex one night I'd be madly in love with you?"

"But you said…"

"To hell with that!"

Something was terribly wrong, Duo knew Heero wasn't being himself.

"Are you sure of this?" 

_Heero looked up at Duo who was kneeling between his spread legs. Heero raised himself off the bed and pulled Duo down for another kiss._

"_I love you Duo, I always have… if I want this to happen with anyone, then that one is you"_

_Duo kissed Heero once more while he bended his lover's knees and positioned himself. It was a bit tight at the beginning, but Duo was lubbed up enough to penetrate Heero without much pain. Heero clutched Duo's arms tightly when he felt him enter. Slow at first, Duo began to move. Little by little he began to move faster, inside and out. Pressing into Heero with force, pressing into his g-spot sending Heero over the top, making him moan and squirm in pleasure._

_Duo grabbed Heero's member and rubbed at the same time as his strokes. Heero had never felt such pleasure before. Soon he was going to loose control. Having Duo inside him was what he had ever wanted since he met the braided American. His hips were rocking back and forth, adding to the motion. Both were soon gasping and Heero had dug his fingernails into the mattress._

_Faster and faster, stronger than before, Duo pushed into Heero. He felt he was about to come soon and Heero seemed like he couldn't hold on any longer. They had forgotten all about the rain, who seemed to have quieted down for the lovers. A flash of lightning lit them and Heero could see Duo's face right above him._

"_I love you"_

_Along with thunder, cries of ecstasy and a reached orgasm rattled the night._

"So that was it?" yelled Duo, slowly loosing his own temper, "just a casual fuck? Is that all that meant to you, Heero Yuy?"

Heero winced at the sound of his full name. He turned his back on Duo.

"TELL ME!" insisted Duo.

He grabbed Heero by the shoulders and roughly turned him around.

"TELL ME, I WANT TO HEAR IT, TELL ME IT WAS JUST A CASUAL FUCK!"

Heero couldn't stare into those violet eyes. Minutes went by, Duo breathing hard and fast, tightly clutching Heero. A car drove up to the parkway and keys were heard right outside the door. Duo let go of Heero just in time before the rest of the Yuys entered their house.

"Oh, Heero dear, we didn't know you had any visitors" said Heero's mom extending a hand to Duo. He shook it and introduced himself.

"I suppose he's come to say good bye" said Heero's dad.

"Good bye?" blurted Duo out when Heero's parents were out of sight atop the stairs.

"…I'm leaving for Japan. My parents were born there and my Dad was transferred to his company's branch in Kyoto"

Duo stared with eyes wide open.

"Duo… I'm sorry for what I said… I just couldn't… I had to…" Heero's voice broke off and he stared down at the floor. Duo understood.

XXX XXX XXX

"Duo, you sure you're alright? It's been a month already since Yuy left, try to cheer up a bit"

Duo said nothing. Quatre sighed.

"Come on, please Duo. You used to like nothing better than practicing karate, can't that cheer you up?"

Still no answer.

"Hey!"

Quatre threw a punch at Duo.

"Come on! We're in the middle of class here, you have to pay attention"

Quatre kept attacking Duo, forcing him to defend himself. The fight became more heated and Duo finally became fully involved, momentarily forgetting about his problems.

"Class!" their sensei called out to them. "I would like you all to welcome someone back"

"Welcome back?" wondered Duo out loud.

"Hello mina-san"

Everyone rushed to welcome the boy back. Duo stood back, surprise written all over his face.

"Hi Duo, ready for another round?"

"You're back?"

"I convinced my parents of allowing me to come back… so, what do you say" Heero winked his eye mischievously.

"Anytime kid… let's see if you can handle this!"

OWARI

XXX XXX XXX

**A/N: **Yes, I know, lynch me and burn me at the stake with green wood. I've been gone for ages, that much I know for sure. Believe me, university leaves you no time for a life, let alone writing. Still, I'd like to apologize to all of you guys out there, faithfully awaiting my return. I'm so sorry it took forever to write this, but I had to trade inspiration for studies. Besides, I have a new boyfriend who's been taking up all my free time, blame him! MUAHAHAHA! Nah, just kiddin'. Anyways, I'd like to thank a friend of mine from school (you know who you are ;P) for knocking some sense into me and reminding me of my lost passion. I dedicate this to you and to all of you guys waiting for it, I hope you liked it.


End file.
